Call of Cecadra
by Tokyo Terror
Summary: Toxic waste transform a common insect into a mutation.
1. Chapter 1

Call of Cecadra

Call of Cecadra

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Godzilla, Nick Tatapoulos, Victor "Animal" Palotti, or any other member of the H.E.A.T. organization mentioned in this story. All other characters and monsters or the property of this author.

Chapter 1

It all began on a day during the appearance of the seven year locust better known as cicada, which bare insects that appear in the thousands then mate, lay their eggs, then die until the next generation reach maturity and start the process all over again. But during this year the cycle of life and death is about to be disrupted. In a remote area of northern Pennsylvania the wheels of disaster have been put in motion in a small town where nothing strange has ever happened before. A semi hauling a tanker trailer full of industrial waste from out of state headed to be disposed of when the hand fate interviened and altered the lives of this small town forever. Rolling along busy interstate highways, through small towns, along rural roads, and onto dusty, rutted back roads the tractor trailer traveled until it came to a stop in a secluded area in Pennsylvania on an abandoned coal hauling road. The large truck's driver and his partner got out and set out to carry out their task.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" The driver's partner asked.

"Yeah, I am sure that this is the place the boss told me to dump the cargo." The driver replied.

"But is this legal to be doing?" The other guy asked.

"Do you really care? As long as we get paid well to get rid of this stuff do not worry about it." The driver said in a stern tone. "Come on and help me with the hoses so we can get back home." With that the two men removed a set of large hoses from the side of the truck and connected them to the drain port on the truck and put the other end into an old bore hole in the ground then turned the valves and emptied the truck of its noxious cargo. But unknown to the two men that the hole was being occupied by a swarm of cicada that were in the process of mating and laying their eggs as they finished illegally dumping their toxic shipment then climbed back inside the truck and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The chemically saturated insects continued to mate and deposit their eggs in and around the pools of poisonous liquid. All the adult insects died off after ending their life cycle and due to the noxious waste many of the eggs would never hatch out but there would be a rare few that would survive but be forever changed from their original forms. One cicada female coated in the toxin crawled crawled off to lay her eggs one of which had already begun to show the effects caused by the industrial pollutant. The egg affected by the noxious waste matter gave off an eerie glow and steadily grow with each rhythmic pulse. A year had passed since the industrial waste had been illegally dumped when strange incidents began to occur. A nearby coal mining operation was destroyed with no apparent signs of foul play, small tremors hit a small town who never had any seismic activity before, and even an incident that involved an under ground mine fire that practically turned a small town into a virtual ghost town. Government officials and scientific experts called in were baffled as to what ignited a vane of coal near the town told residents and news persons that the catastrophe was started by an unattended dump fire. But no matter what the government officials told residents caused the fire and urged the populous to abandon their homes due to the fact that the fire was spreading towards the town a few citizens vowed to remain their homes no matter what happened. One night one such resident was awakened by bizarre sounds coming from his back yard took up one of his firearms and flashlight then went out to investigate the disturbance. As the man turned the corner of his house and entered his yard he was stopped in his tracks by a horrific sight. In the hand held light's revealing beam there stood a man sized creature that resembled a grub or insect larvae looming face to face with the awe stuck man, its eyes glowing bright green. The terrified man leveled his weapon at the creature and fired off several rounds which struck and bounced off the beast's scaled body. The thing then began to slither towards the alarmed man wailing in anger. The creature's cry resembled that of the old emergency broadcasting signal alarm. Then its shrill vocalization began to intensify and concentrate into a beam that reduced the human into nothing more than a pile of smoldering ashes and his weapon into a mass of molten metal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Local neighbors awakened by the gun shots, screams, and bizarre wailing called the police reporting the disturbances and some neighbors even alerted the fire department that they smelled something burning. When the police and fire personnel arrived on the scene they discovered the charred remains of what once was a man and scorch marks which were produced by proximity to intense heat. During the investigation of the odd incident the police discovered a trail of a slimy substance that led from the house to the nearby woods. The next day several children ignoring their parents warnings not to go into the woods came upon a carcass of a deer that appeared to been partially eaten and covered by some sort of strange liquid. An even stranger fact was that the animal's remains were found not too far from the trail that the police found during their investigation the night prior. The police once more were called to the area and recovered the animal's body then sent it along with the ashes that were found the night before to be examined and analyzed to see if there were any connections between the two occurrences. A few days after receiving the two remains the local pathologist revealed the finds of his examinations. His findings showed that the ashes were indeed those of a human being that had been incinerated by some type of sonic or microwave type device and the animal had been saturated with some sort of poisonous toxin. The toxin on the deer was discovered to effect the breathing, then cause paralysis, then of exposed to a large enough concentration or long period of time- death. The animal also showed signs of bite marks that the pathologist was unable to identify. Five years went by without any further unusual incidents until one day a man while out hunting wild game stumbled upon a huge, yellowish green crystal which resembled peridot covered by some brush. The hunter moved the shrubs aside and scrutinized the object then headed back to town to inform the authorities. The towns people along with the police gathered up the object and hauled it back to the town then put it on display in front of the police station. A geologist was called in by the town council to examine the unusual find.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The geologist arrived at the small town and began running every test he knew of on the crystalline object to determine what it was. A few days passed when he approached the mayor and the town council to reveal his findings.

"What have you found out about our little find?" The mayor asked.

"I have done everything I knew of but to tell you the truth it is not a mineral at least one I have ever heard of." The geologist replied.

"Do you think that it may have come from outer space?" A council member asked.

"No I am certain that it did not come from space the entry into our atmosphere would have totally melted what ever it is completely." The geologist replied.

"So if you can not tell us what it is or where it came from who can?" Another council asked.

"I have a friend that I went to college with who is now a doctor of science with a base of operations in New York. He has the facilities that should be able to find out what that object is." The geologist replied.

"And who is this scientist? A third council member asked.

"His name is Nick Tataupolos, he usually deals with new forms of mutations in creatures do to radiation and pollution." The geologist answered. After a short town meeting the mayor and town council agreed to let H.E.A.T. take the object to their facility and test it. Some of Nick's team went and retrieved the crystal object and hurried it back to the H.E.A.T. lab. Nick then set Nevin to the task of uncrating the unusual object and begin doing tests on it to unravel its secrets. He worked on it all day and onto the evening.

"Well what do you have for me so far Nevin?" Nick asked.

Well I put it to every test I could think of and have concluded that it most definitely not made any type of mineral. But it is more like a casing or chrysalis of an insect's egg or metamorphosis capsule." Nevin replied.

"So you are saying that this is some creature's egg or transformation cell?" Nick asked.

"Exactly! But do not ask me which type of insect it belongs to because I have found trace elements of toxic waste that has mutated the insect's D.N.A. , but I have found cells that closely resemble those of the insect known as the cicada. But there are a few more tests I want to run to make sure of my findings." Nevin replied.

"Well let's wait until tomorrow it carry out the rest of the testing and get some rest." Nick said. With that the team shut down the lab and headed to bed. But little did they know that their specimen would not be there in the mourning when they returned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

During that night the object began to give off an eerie glow and began once again to grow in size then it began to crack open. Something within the casing struggled against the confining structure of the crystal shell which gave way allowing the form to emerge. It was an odd looking type of creature it had wings like that of a fly, its body was slender with a yellowish green color and adorned with black striping, the chest area and underside had an orange coloring, the face like that of a huge cricket, and a immense crest that rose up from each of its shoulders. The creature rose up on wobbly legs and took on a bipedal stance as it looked about trying to establish its whereabouts. The creature then began to move about the former warehouse that housed the H.E.A.T. base of operations until it found a bay door that led out to the dark streets of New York which the creature ripped from its tracks and flung aside. Not too long after the creature made its escape from the H.E.A.T. facility reports of a bizarre creature moving through the cities streets which also reported that the creature was also getting larger with each proceeding sighting flooded the 911 centers. Victor "Animal" Palotti, a news station cameraman was monitoring the police bands on his scanner and raced to his van and pulled out into traffic. As he hurried through the streets of New York he pulled out his cell phone and punched in the phone number of his new partner Samantha Carrol, an up and coming reporter who was filling in for his old partner Audrey Timmonds who was taking some time off.

"Hey Sam, This is Animal grab your hat and coat we are stepping out tonight." Animal said.

"But Animal what about your wife? You're married." Samantha replied playfully.

"No we only tell people that for tax purposes." Animal replied jokingly. "Seriously, though there is no time to waste I will pick you up in front of your building." As soon as Animal pulled up to Samantha's apartment building she jumped into the van and off they sped into the New York night.

"So what is the big rush Animal?" Samantha asked.

"Just listen!" Was Animals only words as he turned up the volume on his scanner. Suddenly there came a frantic call for help over the police band.

"Help! Send help! We are in need of back ups at Sixth and Madison and hurry!" The urgent voice pleaded.

"Back ups are on the way!" The police dispatcher responded. Animal stomped on the van's accelerator and spun the van a hundred eighty degrees and began zig zagging his way through traffic as he raced to the location that was broadcast over the police band. When the two news sleuths arrived at the streets that were reported to the police headquarters they were shocked at what they saw.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Animal stomped the accelerator and spun his vehicle a hundred and eighty degrees then began zigzagging his way through traffic as he raced to the location that the frenzied police officer reported on the scanner. When the two news hunters arrived at Sixth and Madison there before their eyes they beheld an insect-like creature that stood about one hundred feet tall standing in the intersection surrounded by a score of police vehicles. The police had their weapons drawn and at the ready as another call was radioed into to bring in the cities S.W.A.T. units to help against this menacing insectoid. Within no tine the police S.W.A.T. teams arrived and began taking up strategic positions around the monster in hopes of containing it. With all the blue and red flashing lights the creature began to become upset just the a rookie police officer removing a shotgun from his squad car accidentally set off the car's siren which sent the monster into a fit of rage. The creature's eyes blazed a bright green and its body began to glow with an eerie light then the creature began to expel a yellow mist into the air spreading it in all directions. The S.W.A.T. teams and regular officers were overcome by the noxious fog causing them to cough and gag then one by one drop to the ground. Only those furthest away from the monster rushed in to give aide to their stricken fellow officers as the monster wailed as its human aggressor's weapons fell silent. After looking about momentarily it spread open its wings and flew off into the night. After the creature had left Animal turned off his video camera and he and Samantha moved in to help out the suffering police officers.

"Talk about a stink bug that thing is the grand-daddy of them all!" Animal said as he helped a policeman to a waiting ambulance. Animal then turned to Sam and said "We have to get this tape to a friend of mine!" Then the two news persons took the film to the only person Animal knew could help with mutants and that was, Nick Tataupolis .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they arrived at H.E.A.T. headquarters the whole gang was busy making repairs to their base of operations.

"Wow! Did you guys have a wild party last night or are you just doing some spring cleaning?" Animal joked.

"Neither, we had a specimen escape from the facility during the night." Nick replied.

"Well maybe I can help you there." Animal said as he held up the video he shot just a few short hors ago.

"Oh! Where are my manners! " Animal said "Nick this is my new partner Samantha Carrol."

"It is nice to meet you Mz. Carrol and this is my team." Nick responded.

"By the way Animal where is Audrey? Isn't she with you? " Nick asked.

"Haven't you heard? She married that military guy we met during that incident with that Mantion monster." Animal replied.

"No, it is news to me." Nick responded.

"Shall we not view the video that Animal has brought?" Monique asked. After watching the footage of the new mutant in action Nick said "This is one we will have to watch very closely. If you all noticed the bright colors this the creature has on its body it signals that this creature is highly poisonous."

"Animal, take us out to where this thing had its run in with the police." Nick said. The team then headed out to where Animal and Sam witnessed the confrontation with creature and the police forces only to find that a National Guard unit was called in to secure the area. Nick went to the guard unit's commander and got clearance for his team to take some samples of the poisonous mist and anything else they could find to help determine the how to best deal with this new mutant. The military gave this creature the designation Cecadra because of the information provided by Nick and his team. The H.E.A.T. team proceeded to gather up anything that they could find that might aide in defeating Cecadra. Once the team returned to H.Q. everyone set to work to breakdown Cecadra's poison. A few hours later the group got together to discuss the findings of their tests.

"So what have we come up with?" Nick asked.

"This is some really nasty stuff we are dealing with here. It is an extremely potent toxin that first effects the respiratory system, then the nervous system, and if exposed for long enough time or to a high concentration of this toxin- Death." Nevin answered in a serious tone.

"Alright then let's get to work on developing an anti-toxin; there are a lot of people depending upon us." Nick said.

"No can do, bossman! There just is not enough of that stuff to work with and it has been exposed to the air too long it has lost its potency. We need a fresh batch of the toxin to work with." Randy said.

"Well I guess that we will just have to wait until Cecadra makes its appearance again. I just hope that it is not too late." Nick said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few days went by without any sign of Cecadra then it appeared in Central park. The police officers that first encountered Cecadra called their dispatcher to alert the National Guard unit to the monsters location. The guard unit having been briefed on the poisonous vapors that the monster emits came prepared with Hazardous Mataterial suits which were also provided to the cities police forces as well. But despite the superior weapons and special preparations to defend the military and police from Cecadra's poison they were unable to harm the mutant insectoid.

As Cecadra took a heavy beating from the military supported forces it began to release the mist which it quickly realized was not having any effect on its aggressors and decided to use its sonic weapon which sliced through the tank's armor, liquefied the rocket launchers, and turned the artillery pieces into puddles of molten steel with ease. After wiping out all resistance Cecadra then turned its attention on the H.E.A.T. team who were watching nearby. As Cecadra approached Nick and his team Godzilla appeared from out of nowhere and hammered the mutant insect with his powerful tail sending Cecadra crashing to the asphalt.

When Cecadra rose from the street the creatures began to circle one another looking for an opening to launch an attack. Then Cecadra powered up its poisonous mist and discharged the lethal toxin directly into Godzilla's face. Godzilla then thrashed about wildly on the ground as Cecadra's poison began to spread throughout his body. The apparently victorious insect mutant approached the convulsing form of his fallen foe then took to the air and flew off over the New York skyline. Nick and his crew gathered around the now motionless body of Godzilla and began to up the fresh toxin that Cecadra had expelled to be used into being used in making an anti-toxin. As Godzilla sank ever into extinction Nevin rushed off to work on developing the anti-toxin which did not take very long and was produced in a large enough quantity to not only help the police personnel but Godzilla as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nick returned to Godzilla's side with the anti-toxin which began to effect almost immediately. His breathing began to stabilize but he was still unconscious and unable to move. It took some time for him to regain all his faculties and overcame the effects of Cecadra's noxious poison. Once Nick was confident that Godzilla would make a full recovery he headed off to see the mayor and inform him of a plan he devised to lead Cecadra out of the city and out to the Catskill Mountains where there were less people and they could set a trap for him.

"Once we get Cecadra out into the mountains we will have the National Guard set a trap with canisters of the anti-toxin and neutralize Cecadra's ability to produce its toxic mist." Nick said.

"And just how do you intend to get this monster out of our city?" The mayor asked.

"We are going to use the mating call of the Cicada bug which is what this creature mutated from and intensify the sound and lead it where we want it to go." Nick informed the mayor.

"These Cicada you mentioned are they the ones that are also referred to as "The seven year locust"?" The mayor asked.

"That is correct." Nick replied.

"Very well I will call the National Guard and tell them to give you their full support Doctor Tataupolis." The mayor said. Nick and Nevin then returned to their H.Q. And gathered some parts to build a transmitter to broadcast the mating call of the insect. Meanwhile Godzilla was once more conscious and moving as the rest of the team prepared to head out to the area selected for the trap sight. After finishing the transmitter and mounting it on a military helicopter headed out to fly over the city lure Cecadra out of hiding. After about an hour of flying about the island city Cecadra finally made its appearance and followed the helicopter as planned.

"We have found Cecadra and are on our way to the trap sight at this very moment." Nick radioed ahead to the trap sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nick and his party led Cecadra to the trap sight where an armored vehicle was waiting to lead the mutant into the snare. When Cecadra reached the center of the trap the canisters of anti-toxin were detonated dispersing their contents into the air so that Cecadra could breathe the mixture in and neutralize its poison at that time the National Guard moved in and began their assault. Tanks and missiles hammered Cecadra from all sides at once that caused the mutant to use its poison mist which failed as predicted. But Cecadra had other weapons at its command and turned its sonic beam on the military forces cutting the armored vehicles and rocket launchers into ribbons. After silencing the armored division Cecadra turned its assault to the infantry and was about to strike down a group of soldiers when Godzilla made his move, having hid himself underground he tunneled up and jumped Cecadra from behind. The two creatures locked in combat until Cecadra tried using its poison mist directly into Godzilla's face which had no effect on the fire breathing creature this time. Godzilla then countered by using his tail like a whip lashing out at Cecadra and wrapped about the insectoid's leg and pulled Cecadra off its feet. The mutant insect struggled to get up but was hit by one of Godzilla's thermal blasts making the mutant cicada shriek in pain. The mutant insect leaped from the ground and let loose a flurry of sonic blasts which sliced into Godzilla's tough hide in several places but none of them struck vital spots. Cecadra desperately employed the use of a new tactic against Godzilla. Cecadra's eyes began to blaze intensely then it began to discharge an unusual orange liquid all over Godzilla that began to harden on contact. The fluid formed an opaque casing which encased Godzilla alive.

"What is that creature doing to the big guy?" Randy asked.

"Well it isn't giving him a make-over that's for sure." Animal remarked.

"If I did not know better I would say it is trying to smother Godzilla." Nick said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The stunned group watched in concern as the casing suddenly began to glow from within.

"Now what is happening?" Samantha asked.

"It appears that Godzilla is intending to use his thermal blast in the attempt to get out of that casing." Nick answered.

"But in that confined space won't Godzilla hurt himself in the process?" Samantha asked.

"Apparently he is willing to take that chance unless he has a new trick to show us." Nick replied. Then in an instant Godzilla instead of releasing his thermal blast he did something he had never done before. As his Thermal blast reached maximum strength he channeled the tremendous energy throughout his entire body. The power surge created shattered the crystalline casing sending chunks of debris in all directions. Once free of his temporary prison Godzilla unleashed all his fury upon Cecadra as a barrage of Thermal blasts smashed Cecadra's exoskeleton. The huge insectoid's life drained from his body and emitted one last screech as Godzilla approached his fallen foe and let out a roar of victory then turned and headed back to his den off the New York coast to allow his wounds to heal and get some rest.

"So ends the nightmare of Cecadra thanks to Godzilla's strength, agility, and cunning." Samantha said.

"I sure hope so; I am getting tired of felling like a pest exterminator dealing with all these giant creepy crawlers lately." Animal said.

"As long as there are people in the world that place profit over the environment creatures like Cecadra are bound to be created either purposely or by accident." Nick commented. As the last shriek emitted by Cecadra echoed across the mountainsides a pair of strange green eyes peered out from an abandoned mine shaft and a slithering form emerged from the darkness.

The End


End file.
